Palpitoad
|} Palpitoad (Japanese: ガマガル Gamagaru) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 25 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Palpitoad is an amphibious, bipedal Pokémon with an ovoid body. It is mostly blue, with a tan oval marking lined with black stretching from the bottom of its belly to its forehead. Its black eyes are round. Its upper lip is round as well, and curves down sharply at the corners. Inside its mouth is a long, sticky tongue used to immobilize and capture prey. Its feet are small with three toes each, and its tail is oval and white. Three large, half-spheres encircle its head, each one light blue with a black base. There are four round, light blue bumps starting on either side of its lower body and stretching across its back. The bumps on its head can be vibrated to create either waves or earthquakes. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Palpitoad A male Palpitoad appeared in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, when he commanded a group of to attack 's , who was trying to retrieve seaweed to heal his poisoned friends. After they failed scaring Oshawott away, he fights Oshawott alongside a , only for both to be captured by Ash and respectively. Other Another male Palpitoad under the ownership of Clay appeared in Battling the King of the Mines!. He defeated Ash's in a Gym battle, but was defeated by Ash's after she used to infatuate him, and to knock him out. Minor appearances Palpitoad made its debut in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. Trip was trying to capture the Vibration Pokémon, but it managed to escape due to 's clumsiness. A Palpitoad made a brief appearance in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!. A Palpitoad appeared as a statue alongside an unknown Trainer, and in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Clay has a Palpitoad which was first seen guarding the Dark Stone along with Clay's other Pokémon. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus }} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank, Shimmering Lake, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Glacier Palace (1F-13F), Kilionea Road (B1-B10), Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 283}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (All Areas), Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=536 |name2=Palpitoad |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=537 |name3=Seismitoad |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Ground }} Sprites Trivia * Palpitoad shares its with and . They are all known as the Vibration Pokémon. Origin Palpitoad appears to be a combination of a toad tadpole and a loudspeaker. Its spherical "speakers" were probably inspired by toads' "warts" and poison glands, or the , an aquatic amphibian whose backs are covered in pockets that hold its eggs. Its Pokédex entry also mentions the fact that it creates vibrations underwater, also like the Surinam. Name origin Palpitoad is a combination of ''palpitation (pulsation) and toad. Gamagaru may be a corruption of 蝦蟇 gamagaeru ( ). In other languages |de=Mebrana|demeaning=From and |fr=Batracné|frmeaning=From '' and |es=Palpitoad|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Palpitoad|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두까비 Dukkabi|komeaning=Corruption of |zh_cmn=藍蟾蜍 / 蓝蟾蜍 Lánchánchú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Blue toad". |zh_yue=藍蟾蜍 Láamsimchei|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin Chinese. |ru=Палпитоут Palpitout|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Palpitoad External links |} de:Mebrana fr:Batracné it:Palpitoad ja:ガマガル pl:Palpitoad zh:蓝蟾蜍